C'est la St Val ah non Fenrir préfère faire sa fête à Harry
by Iroko
Summary: un Harry x Fenrir pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Bleuts qui aime les hommes, les vrais. Note : Cupidon et ses fleurs romantiques a complètement été viré, le menu est chaud bouillant. Pour les sérénades à la pleine lune, repasser une autre fois.


**C'est la St Val... ah non Fenrir préfère faire sa fête à Harry**

\- Harry ?! Où es-tu ? Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry ?

Non personne n'avait vu Harry. Et personne ne le verrait vu qu'il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité à observer d'un air blasé la soeur de son meilleur ami qui le cherchait avec un autre de ses abominables poèmes soit-disant romantiques. Pas qu'Harry soit un expert en romantisme ni en poésie, mais il était à peu près certain que Ginny était aussi nulle en poésie qu'elle était excellente en Quidditch. Si seulement elle pouvait accepter qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Déjà qu'en ce jour de Saint-Valentin il avait toutes les autres midinettes en embuscade avec leurs illusions et leurs filtres d'amour. Au final Harry avait décidé que sécher les cours et ne manger que des aliments directement pris en cuisine était une nécessité vitale. De toute façon, même s'il annonçait ses véritables préférences, soit il ne serait pas cru, soit on essayerait de le "guérir". Le chevalier de Griffondor se devait d'aimer une demoiselle - tout court ou en détresse au choix. Il ne pouvait pas être gay, être attiré par des hommes plus âgés et encore moins par les plus poilus et virils d'entre eux, alors que la mode était aux éphèbes rasés de près ayant des manières aristocratiques - vade retro Malfoy père et fils. Autant dire que le choix était nul dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mis à part Hagrid mais il tenait plus du nounours que de l'homme viril. Sans compter la taille. Harry aimait les hommes baraqués mais pas à ce point là, son petit corps n'y survivrait pas.

Un peu déprimé par le néant de sa vie sentimentale - et surtout sexuelle - Harry décida de quitter son recoin du grand hall où il avait une vue sur les allées et venues des chasseuses armées de potions et de gâteaux de Cupidon - encore heureux qu'elles n'aient pas repris l'arc traditionnel - pour aller se changer les idées dans la forêt interdite. Au moins là il y avait plein d'hommes virils à voir, dommage qu'ils soient montés à moitié comme des chevaux. C'est pas non plus en étant confiné dans la banlieue prout-prout de Privet Drive pendant l'été qu'il aurait des occasions de faire des rencontres. Peut importe ce que disait Dumbledore, il était majeur et il avait bien l'intention de se prendre de vraies vacances en toute liberté l'été prochain. Même s'il risquait de devoir attendre son anniversaire pour pouvoir se déplacer en personne majeure côté moldu. En attendant le sous-bois respirait la tranquillité, l'aiguille de pin et l'absence de rose. Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans son sac. Ici il n'y avait pas d'élèves et il pouvait profiter en toute quiétude de sa promenade - du moment qu'il évitait le territoire des acromentules - surtout qu'être invisible ne servait que contre les humains aveugles - dommage que Dumbledore et Fol-Oeil aient une vision acérée - les créatures ayant leurs autres sens bien plus développés - raison pour laquelle Miss Teigne était plus à craindre que Rusard. De toute manière on pouvait le repérer à ses traces de pas dans la neige. En y pensant il pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver des centaures à mater de loin en repérant la trace de leurs sabots ! Harry s'amusa donc à enquêter sur les violations de l'immaculée neige. Entre écureuils, lapins et autres minuscules animaux, il finit par repérer des traces plus imposantes. Mais qui ressemblaient à des bottes d'adulte trop petites pour être celles d'Hagrid. Qui donc osait s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite ? L'enquête devenait passionnante et Harry remonta la piste avec entrain. Entrain qui se doucha quelque peu en se rappelant que Snape allait parfois dans la forêt pour ramasser des ingrédients. Il ralentit le pas mais continua néanmoins, avec plus de prudence. Si c'était Snape il n'aurait qu'à pas se faire voir après tout.

Ce n'était pas Snape et ça l'avait repéré avant lui.

\- Alors petit Gryffondor rouge, on se promène dans les bois sans craindre le loup ?

Surpris par l'homme qui avait surgit de derrière un gros chêne, Harry se tourna pour lui faire face... et resta bouche bée - et bavante - devant l'adonis offert à son regard. Assez grand, sa veste près du corps laissait deviner sa forte carrure et sa musculature. Il arborait une barbe pas trop longue mais sauvage et on pouvait entrapercevoir sa toison au niveau de son col ouvert et sur ses mains. Autant son physique que sa posture dégageaient une aura de mâle puissant. Son regard dominateur et son sourire carnassier achevèrent d'exciter le petit Gryffondor rouge et le loup fronça le nez à l'odeur alléchante.

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un a envie de se faire manger par le loup.

En quelques enjambées rapides il fut sur Harry et l'agrippa d'une main ferme et puissante.

\- Et si on regardait ce que tu as sous ton chaperon mon mignon ?

Harry était bien en peine de refuser une telle demande - qui tenait plus de l'affirmation - à un homme aussi viril et bandant. De toute façon il avait à présent bien trop chaud pour garder ses vêtements plus longtemps. Son "chaperon" fut prestement ôté de ses épaules pour recouvrir le sol sous leurs pieds et des mains s'échinèrent à arracher - probablement dans le sens premier pour les malheureux boutons sur le chemin - le reste de ses vêtements alors que l'homme prenait possession de sa bouche avec sa langue. Complètement retourné par le baiser sauvage, Harry n'avait guère conscience d'être nu au milieu de la forêt, seules comptaient les sensations immédiates de ce corps contre le sien, de son souffle avalé, de sa bouche dévorée, des mains qui parcouraient son corps en s'attardant sur ses tétons. Harry gémit alors que les petites pointes de chair étaient caressées, pincées, tordues, avant d'être léchées et mordues alors que sa bouche libérée avalait de grandes bouffées d'air. Mais son souffle se bloqua rapidement alors que le loup descendait vivement déguster une saucisse chaude et ferme. Harry trembla à la sensation inédite mais si délicieuse. Il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher alors que le plaisir le ballottait comme une feuille dans une tempête. Quand des doigts se présentèrent à ses lèvres, il les suça avidement. La douleur se mêla au plaisir alors que les doigts quittaient sa bouche pour explorer un antre jusque là inviolé. Mais malgré l'inconfort il ne pouvait que supplier pour plus. Plus de plaisir, plus de caresses, plus de pénétrations, plus de sensations. Il accueillit la jouissance les bras ouverts, perdant à moitié connaissance sous le choc.

La sensation d'étirement le rappela doucement à la réalité avant qu'un mouvement ne fasse éclater un nouveau cri de plaisir dans sa gorge. Après avoir titillé le point magique jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie merci, le loup se décida enfin à pénétrer dans sa tanière. La préparation soigneuse - à défaut de délicate - ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le membre plutôt imposant écarter ses chairs encore davantage. Le frottement paraissait presque insupportable et en même temps, être ainsi pénétré était si grisant ! L'homme le possédait de l'intérieur tout en gardant le contrôle sur le reste de son corps en lui bloquant les poignets d'une main, penché sur lui en gardant assez de distance pour se repaître de ses expressions tout en l'entourant de son odeur de mâle mêlée à celle de la jouissance d'Harry. Harry se concentra sur sa respiration alors le sexe le déflorant commençait à entrer et sortir de lui, caressant lentement son intérieur. Alors qu'il relâchait son souffle en sentant que son corps s'était adapté à l'intrusion, celle-ci se fit soudain plus rapide et revint taper sa source de plaisir. Harry ne pouvait plus que gémir sous les assauts et bientôt il jouit une seconde fois, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le loup qui continua à le besogner jusqu'à jouir à son tour dans un grognement qui résonna dans le cœur en pleine tachycardie d'Harry. Le silence se fit autour de leurs respirations hachées qui se calmèrent peu à peu. Harry savourait le poids sur son propre corps, écrasant son torse au point que remplir ses poumons demandait un peu d'effort. Le loup était encore en lui et Harry bougea ses muscles internes pour mieux sentir le membre endormi. Il eut l'impression qu'il grossissait mais il fut soudain retiré et Harry gémit alors que l'homme l'abandonnait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec ton joli petit cul.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa Harry et le retourna à quatre pattes, relevant son « joli petit cul » pour s'y ré-enfoncer avec ardeur, faisant à nouveau crier Harry de plaisir en le pilonnant sans merci jusqu'à l'orgasme. S'étant effondré au sol comme une carpette, Harry se concentra sur leurs respirations pour reprendre pied. Cette fois l'homme s'était retiré pour s'allonger à côté de lui et ses mains parcouraient paresseusement son dos et ses fesses. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux. L'étincelle qui s'y ralluma l'informa que ce n'était – peut-être – pas une idée prudente.

Harry était délicieusement endolori et si ce n'était pour le froid qui commençait à le déranger, il serait bien resté dans les brumes orgasmiques, offert sur le sol comme une offrande à Eros - ce qu'il avait déjà fait deux fois et lui avait valu à chaque fois un nouveau round entre les mains du loup. Visiblement le Gryffondor rouge était autant au goût du loup que le loup à celui du Gryffon. C'était la meilleure Saint Valentin de toute sa vie.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au chaud avant de perdre tes jolis couleurs, si je continue à te réchauffer tu ne pourras plus du tout marcher.

Déjà qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'asseoir...

\- Mais n'hésite pas à revenir te promener dans les bois, j'ai souvent faim.

Harry sourit paresseusement alors que le loup se léchait les lèvres en parcourant du regard le tableau qu'il offrait, nu sur sa cape au milieu du décor enneigé, arborant fièrement les traces d'une dégustation approfondie. Se retenant visiblement de lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus, le loup tourna les talons et s'élança à travers la forêt, laissant son gibier récupérer ses forces avant la prochaine chasse. Harry secoua la tête et entreprit de se rhabiller, il ne manquerait plus que Snape tombe sur lui dans cet état. Encore qu'avec de la chance ça lui causerait une crise cardiaque. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le loup. Du moins pas celui-là.

FIN

Bon ben voilà. Bon anniversaire Bleuts.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews les gens !

Iroko


End file.
